The present invention relates generally to a mounting system and assembly for a skylight. More particularly, the invention relates to a skylight mounting system that incorporates a skylight assembly having interfitting frames for easy assembly and a gasket configuration that drains condensation from the skylight cover.
Skylights are commonly incorporated into buildings, houses, and other structures. They often reduce energy consumption because they infuse desirable natural light into the interior of a structure, which thereby decreases dependency on artificial lighting. To exploit the benefits of using a skylight, it is preferred to maximize the amount of light entering the skylight's exterior cover.
A typical skylight system may include an exterior cover mounted on a building roof, an interior lens at the building interior, and a light channel disposed between the exterior cover and the interior lens. The exterior cover is affixed to the system with a mounting system.
Because of temperature differences between a building interior and the building's exterior environment that is bridged by a skylight, moisture condensation within a skylight can be a concern when selecting a particular skylight design.
Thus, there is a need for a skylight mounting system and assembly that drains condensation from the skylight cover while also maximizing the amount of light entering the lens of the skylight and allows for easy assembly.